


The Curious Incident of a Washing Machine in the Nighttime

by Enedda



Series: A Study in Marcus [2]
Category: Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedda/pseuds/Enedda
Summary: Marcus vs. home appliances





	The Curious Incident of a Washing Machine in the Nighttime

Just a little crack!Marcus for my ill friend.

Ola, you are the very best of friends.

Enjoy!

_***_

_This can't be right. This has to be a possession._

Marcus stood up from a plastic chair and winced, rubbing his lower back. Tomorrow he'll feel it. It's all Tomas' fault. Fancy boy idea, no less.

The washing machine moaned like a cat in spring and shivered, visibly trying to run away from the exorcist's hands.

 _Ego te..._ nope. Not going to do that.

He looked around, trying to figure out what to do. It was late at night and he was the only person in this 24/7 laundromat in the middle of somewhere south. At least it was warm.

Warmth is good, he thought.

The warmth is especially good if you are a skinny bloke lounging in a place like this only in your pants. Tomas made him come here, forcing him out of the car if he didn't wash his clothes properly this time.

Like it mattered. He always washes them in the sink or under the shower or... together with himself, in a tub, if he is feeling particularly fancy.

Last time he felt very pro-environment, not having wasted a drop of water over his limit, which was a drinking glass. This argument, well, didn't land well with Tomas who brought him here, stripped him down publicly and put all of his clothes in the officially Worst Washing Machine Ever.

Well, fuck.

Marcus sat on the floor, waiting for the machine to finish swishing his poor clothes around and give him a chance to do something he always did - but Before The Washing, Tomas!

But Tomas didn't know everything. Marcus did have a secret stash of sweaters in his backpack. Not like he was cold, it was still far too warm outside, but he needed to take care of something while he was alone.

They teach you strange things in boys' homes. How to run&hide, how to throw a punch and, well, to take one, and how to ... mend clothes. Marcus reached into the back pocket of the backpack for the needle and black thread and looked through the black and grey heap of fabric. Yes, his sweatshirt, the light one, had a hole on the sleeve, possibly even from the little tumble in Chicago. Now's the time to do it.

He squinted his eyes - still didn't agree with the idea of glasses - and started working on it.

Hm. Something wasn't right. The sounds from the washing machine were even more disconcerting. They resembled somebody's rumbling stomach now, the sound low and needy.

And then the machine crashed and exploded. Who knew they can do that? With that thought, Marcus took cover in the far corner, just in case. He definitely wasn't scared of an appliance. Definitely.

When the noise stopped, he raised his head and looked around.

His clothes were everywhere. His other pants hang from the ceiling fan, the trousers he had to peel off from the wall. Some shirts, including the denim one from sister Bernadette, were just a big knot on the floor and looked like a fancy floormat more than decent pieces of clothing. Not going to use this place for anything else.

Well, fuck squared.

Putting the wet trousers on was an adventure he would want to forget as soon as possible.


End file.
